Mistletoe And 2011
by nick-crazed
Summary: How does Freddie and Sam celebrate their holidays? Do they follow the holiday traditions of kissing or do they break them? You have to read to find out!
1. Behold The Christmas Mistletoe

**Mistletoe And 2011**

**Behold The Christmas Mistletoe**

_Story told in third person_

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS! You excited as I am? :)**

* * *

"Carly!" Spencer's screech made Carly spill the box of Christmas decorations she had in her hands before she could even make it to the Christmas tree.

"What?" She asked as she knelt down to pick up what was left of the non-broken ornaments. She glanced up at Spencer who was rushing down the stairs of their apartment.

"Woah, what happened?" His head turned to the pile of wreaths and colored lights on the floor. He came down to Carly's level to help collect the decorations that were still on the ground.

"Well when someone yells your name out of nowhere, it sometimes can freak a person out." Carly explained. They both stood up after cleaning the mess.

"Sorry." Spencer said now staring at his feet in guilt.

"You know what? It's fine, I'm not going to sweat it. It's Christmas Eve, time to celebrate. Right?"

"Yeah!" He agreed.

"So what were you trying to tell me?" Carly asked wanting to change the subject.

"Oh Yeah! Look what I got." He held up a small plant.

"A mistletoe? What's that for?" She questioned.

"Well you know that girl I met at the coffee shop?"

"Adelle?"

"No, Jasmine. Remember?" Carly shook her head not knowing who she was. "You don't? Okay so she's this girl that I met at the coffee shop." He continued.

"I think we already established that." She pointed out. Spencer ignored Carly's sarcastic comment and went on.

"Anyway, I really like her so I invited her to come over today. So she can help us do our last minute decorating." He told Carly while he helped her wrap the lights around the Christmas tree.

"Okay so where does the mistletoe come in?" She eyed the plant suspiciously.

"Do you not know the tradition of the mistletoe?" Spencer's mouth shot open in shock.

"Yeah, the one where if two people are standing under a mistletoe they have to kiss."

"So if I hang this up, and Jasmine and I, oh I don't know, happen to stand underneath it..." He waited for Carly to catch on.

"Then you have a reason to kiss her. Oh I get it!" She smile at her brother's plan.

"Took you long enough." Before Carly could say anything she heard the door swing open. Looking past the Christmas tree she saw Sam.

"Yo! Where's the eggnog?" She belted out.

"Hi Sam, it's in the kitchen." Carly yelled back. Spencer came up to Carly cuddling his mistletoe in his arms.

"I will know hang this up." He told her. He found a random hook in the wall that he put there before and gently laid the mistletoe on it. Carly and Spencer then joined Sam in the kitchen to drink some of Spencer's famous eggnog which of course Sam loved. She quickly took a glass and drank it in one gulp.

"Hey there Sam. We still need to save some for Freddie." Carly took the glass away from Sam's mouth to stop her from drowning in it.

"We don't need to save any for that nub." Sam scoffed.

"Well Merry Christmas to you too, Sam." Freddie stood at the door smirking. He moved into the living room holding presents.

"Actually it's Christmas Eve, Freddifer." She laughed. "And your supposed to be the genius." Freddie rolled his eyes, he knew better to just forget about her comeback. He walked up to Carly placing his presents under the tree except for one that he handed her.

"Here," Carly took the gift. "It's from my mom."

"What is it?" Carly asked him, cautious to open it.

"It's a bullhorn," He tells her. "I think she wants you to have it so you can blow it if something bad happens to me."

"Why would I need to blow it?"

"She said that because I'm over here a lot she would feel a little better if there's a bullhorn, just in case I get hurt or something." He told her. Sam stood smiling next to Carly enjoying every minute of this.

"You have one great mom there." Sam punched Freddie in the arm teasingly.

"Oh, look who's talking." He said. The phone rang and the whole conversation stopped.

"I'll get it!" Spencer dashed across the living room to his bedroom searching for the phone. Sam wouldn't stop glaring at Freddie, even with a frantic Spencer she still held her ground.

"Um, let's not fight, please?" Carly went in between Sam and Freddie to stop the fight.

"Shes right. It's Christmas Eve, we shouldn't do this. At least not now." Freddie admitted.

"Fine!" Sam gave in after a while. "So what did you guys get me for Christmas?" She sat next to the tree shaking each present that had her name on it.

"You don't get your presents until tomorrow morning." Carly told her. Sam sadly stood up next to Freddie who followed her to the tree. Carly went up to Spencer who just came in the room.

"What's wrong?" She asked him.

"Jasmine can't come tonight. She said something about being sick with laryngitis but I'm not sure if I heard her correctly, she had a really scratchy voice."

"Who's Jasmine?" Freddie asked.

"A really cute girl I met at the coffee shop." Spencer informed him and Sam, then turned back to Carly. "There goes my mistletoe plan."

"Your what?" It was Sam's turn to ask the question. But the question was ignored when everyone saw Carly start to raise her arm pointing at Freddie and Sam.

"Looks like your mistletoe had a different couple in mind." She said. Both Freddie and Sam looked up and saw none other than the mistletoe hanging right above both of them. Their eyes met each others after looking at the mistletoe. Spencer and Carly gazed wondering what would happen. They began to lean and soon enough they were inches away from each other.

"Stupid mistletoe." Sam interrupted the quiet moment and quickly rushed to the door. "I'm leaving. Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, whatever. Bye." She shut the door behind her leaving everybody including her in shock.

No one could believe what almost happened, all because of a mistletoe.

* * *

*******This story is not finished! There will be two more chapters! But only if you tell me you want me to make the chapters**

**I would love to get at least a few reviews :)**

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

I really felt the need to write a holiday story and there will be two more chapters, hopefully

This idea just popped in my head, I wrote in less than a day

**Please tell me what you think, if you do then I will update but if you don't how am I supposed to know if people are liking my story so... REVIEW**

**If you like this story please please please please check out my other multi-chapter story iSing Out Loud- next chapter will hopefully be up in the next week**

**So I wish you the best holidays ever and I hope its full of peace and joy**

:)


	2. No Resolution For The New Year

**Mistletoe and 2011**

**No Resolution For The New Year**

_Happy New Year!_

_Okay so if you don't know the tradition of kissing during New Years here it is- Some people believe it is good luck (for the New Year) to kiss someone the very first minute of the New Year, when the clock strikes midnight_

* * *

Carly laid out the bowls of chips on the table awaiting the guests to arrive. She knew the bowls would be messed up at the end of the party but she wanted everything to be all in place and neat. Suddenly a loud bang came from the door of her living room. She quickly opened it and saw Sam with a huge 2011 hat on.

"Happy New Year!" She cheered and blew her noise maker, piercing Carly's ears.

"Well I see someone is as excited as I am for the new year." Carly told her.

"No I just want the food." Sam admitted. Carly pointed her to the snacks table in the kitchen and continued setting up.

"Hey Sam? Can you save some of the food for other people?" Carly yelled over her shoulder as she struggled to move the couch out of the room to create a dance floor.

"I don't know if I would be able to ignore this huge temptation." She stood before the large table and stared at the endless amount of chips and soda.

"Sam, control yourself and come over here to help me move this couch." She hesitated but turned around to help Carly out. After the couch was moved both Carly and Sam sat on the stairs quietly waiting for people to arrive.

"So are you going to kiss anybody tonight when the clock strikes midnight?" Carly interrupted the silence.

"Yeah right!" Sam said.

"Oh, why not..." Before she was able to say anything else Freddie busted through the doors with a mob of their friends behind him.

"Time to party!" He yelled.

"Yay!" The crowd cheered.

"Okay everybody! Snacks in the kitchen, I'll turn the music on. Hey don't touch that!" Carly screamed and left Sam sitting by herself on the stairs. Freddie made his way to Sam and noticed her still sitting down.

"Happy New Year Sam."

"You to Frederly." He smirked at his name he's been called so many times.

"Why are you sitting?"

"I don't know." She said.

"Well come on let's have fun." He reached out his hand.

"No offense but that's not really a tempting offer." Freddie rolled his eyes.

"Come on." He complained. She got up and they both headed to the dance floor. It was unbelievable to Freddie that Sam was actually dancing with him but it didn't last a while. As each song past it felt that both of them drifted apart and they each ended up on either side of the dance floor. Freddie looked around for Sam for a while but left and headed for the kitchen. He got himself a bottle of Peppy Cola. He was still searching for Sam though and it was hard because of the amount of people in this one little apartment. He heard a laugh he knew only belonged to one person. He glanced at where he heard it and saw Sam still dancing but with a guy Freddie didn't recognize. She looked happy, smiling so big and dancing like no one was watching her. But someone was watching her, Freddie couldn't keep his eyes off her. When his eyes finally left her it was to see what time it was. His watch read 11:50. It was almost midnight and he was alone, Sam was with someone else and he couldn't even find Carly.

"I'm going to get something to drink." Sam said to the mysterious guy she was dancing with. She headed over to the snacks table but stopped when she noticed Freddie standing alone. "Hey!" She said.

"Hey."

"What's wrong?" She questioned that sadness in his voice.

"Oh, nothing." He didn't want Sam to be down on New Years so he didn't bring up him feeling alone.

"Hey, weren't you the one that said to have fun?" She tried to cheer him up.

"Yeah. You know what? I'm fine, forget about it." He told her.

"Well, then come dance with me."

"What about him?" He pointed to the guy she was just dancing with.

"Honestly, he smells really bad." Freddie laughed and Sam shot him a glare. "Hey, I'm not joking. I could barely breath." They ended up both laughing after what she said.

"Hey can you guys do me a favor?" Carly came out of no where interrupting Sam and Freddie's laughing.

"What's up?" Freddie asked.

"The only thing I've been doing through out the whole party was making sure nothing bad happened and now I really have to go to the bathroom." Carly explained.

"And how does this have to do with us?" Sam joined the conversation.

"Can you guys watch over the party so I can go to the bathroom?"

"Well yeah," Freddie easily volunteered. He looked at his watch again and it said 11:57. "But Carly, it's almost midnight your going to miss the celebration."

"Oh whatever, there's always next year." She said while she turned and ran straight to the bathroom.

"Looks like your not going to get your midnight kiss from Carly." Sam sarcastically told Freddie.

"Ah whatever, I didn't even want to." He said.

"Why not?" Sam asked.

"Twenty more seconds until the new year!" A random guy screamed. All of a sudden the whole room was counting down. Sam and Freddie joined in.

"Ten!" The crowd of people chanted.

"Nine!"

"Eight!"

"Seven!" Freddie heard Sam squeal next to him.

"Six!"

"Five!"

"Four!" He turned to Sam and they locked eyes.

"Three!"

"Two!"

"One!" The room was suddenly quiet to Freddie and Sam all they could hear was 'Happy New Year!' in the background.

"Happy New Year." Freddie told her.

"Happy New Year." Sam replied. But that's all they did, stood quietly staring into each others eyes. While everybody found someone to kiss, they stood silently in the middle of the room.

* * *

**Well Happy New Year! (Soon anyway)**

Hoped you liked it, if you do please tell me

**This is not the end there will be another chapter! :)**

I completely procrastinated on this chapter but luckily I got it done on time!

Thanks to the awesome reviewers from the last chapter-

**PartyPooper845**

**Sushihiro**

**seddieshouldhappen**

**Complicated-Love**


	3. Break The Rules

**Mistletoe and 2011**

**Break The Rules**

* * *

It had been two weeks since Carly's eventful party. All three friends continued their life almost as if that night never happened. But Carly was the first one to bring it up.

"So I forgot to ask if you or Sam had any problems watching the party on New Year's?" She asked Freddie as they both made their way to the lockers across the hall.

"Uh- it was okay, no complaints." He struggled with what to say.

"Looks like something bad happened and your not telling me." She eyed him suspiciously.

"Everything was fine! I'm serious, I actually had a good time." He told her. Carly was hesitant at first but looked again at his face and knew he was telling the truth. Secretly, it was one of the best nights of Freddie's life.

"Okay..." She continued by changing the subject. "I got to get to my next class. See you at lunch?" She asked.

"Sure, bye." Carly slowly walked away. Freddie sighed and leaned against his locker. He definitely didn't have any problems at the party but he wasn't sure if he should talk about what happened or what didn't happen. He remembered that night very clearly as if it was just last night. He could describe his feelings in one word, tempted. When the clock hit midnight he for some reason wanted to kiss Sam. And it wasn't just New Year's, he also wanted to kiss her under that mistletoe. He stood there remembering the those two events.

"What's with your depression, nub?" Freddie heard a familiar voice and opened his eyes to see Sam with her red backpack hanging over her one shoulder.

"Oh, it's nothing." He tried to convince her. Sam rolled her eyes with a smirk on her face.

"Whatever." She said.

"Do you want to uh- walk to class together? You know because we both have math next period." Sam could easily sense his nervousness.

"Sure. Just let me get my books out of my locker." She replied. Freddie waited patiently behind Sam as she opened her locker slowly. As she reached inside her backpack, papers spilled all over the floor.

"Dang it!" She expressed, both Sam and Freddie quickly rushed to pick the papers up at the same time. Freddie gathered all the papers he picked up and gave them to Sam. They still where kneeling on the ground when they looked up from the mess they cleaned and glanced into each others eyes. Sam was so close to Freddie she could feel his breath on her face and they both stayed completely still, not moving an inch. Freddie stared at her lips again tempted to kiss her but before he even tried he already felt his lips being smashed with hers. He was in shock but also full of happiness that he was finally kissing the girl he wanted to kiss before. After a while they both slowly broke apart.

"Wow! I did not expect that." He said as they both stood up.

"Well, what did you expect?" Sam laughed.

"Definitely not that."

"I'm sorry for not telling you I was going to kiss you." She sarcastically said with a lot of confidence that Freddie admired.

"No, I mean I liked it..." He assured her.

"Then what's you problem?"

"I know I'm going to sound really stupid for saying this..." Sam smiled and he continued. "But I don't get why you just didn't kiss those other times."

"What other times?" She acted obliviously.

"You know Christmas Eve, under the mistletoe. New Year's when the it turned midnight." He explained to her.

"Oh, you mean that..." Freddie nodded. "Yeah, I didn't want to kiss you then."

"Why not?" Freddie wondered if her feelings just came apparent to her unlike him.

"Because all that junk about the mistletoe and midnight is stupid." She said. Freddie rolled his eyes.

"Typical Sam."

"It's just I think all those superstitions are really cliché ." She explained.

"Hey, I'm perfectly fine with your beliefs." He held up his hands in defeat.

"Thanks."

"I don't care how it happened, I just wanted to kiss you." He sweetly told her.

"I think that you deserve another kiss just for saying that." She smiled.

"I think I do too." He joked. They both leaned in colliding with each other, a kiss more passionate than the first.

* * *

***If you review it might save a bunny in need (Results may vary) ;)**

**Thank you all so much for reading!**

**I am so sorry for the VERY late chapter, I have been swamped with so many things I never have the chance to write anymore**

**I want to thank everybody for keeping up with this story and being sooooo patient, I REALLY appreciate it! :)**

I love these really cute holiday traditions even though Sam doesn't, what do you think?

Please check out my other story **Sing Out Loud**, I don't update a lot on that story but I hopefully will be able to do that soon (Sorry for that too)

Thanks so much for your review! :)

**seddieSUPERFAN101**


	4. Another Attempt

**Mistletoe and 2011**

**Another Attempt**

I do not own anything that was included in this story, especially my guilty pleasures iCarly and Seddie

* * *

"I'm am so confused." Carly said staring at her two friends sitting on the couch before her.

"Do you want us to repeat what we said?" Freddie asked.

"Me and Freddie are going out now." Sam said slowly, she grabbed Freddie's hand and squeezed it tightly.

"I-I get that, I just don't get how that's even plausible. You guys hate each other." She pointed out.

"No we don't, we never did." Sam laughed.

"Are you okay with us being together?" Freddie was worried about Carly's reaction. Carly stood there for a few seconds in thought.

"Of course I am!" She bursted out with happiness, jumping up and down. "I think that's the cutest thing ever!"

"So your totally cool with it?" Sam stood up asking her.

"Uh- ya." She said.

"Carly! I think I broke your bathroom mirror!" Spencer screamed from upstairs of their apartment.

"What do you mean you _think_ you broke it?" Carly yelled at the bottom of the stairs.

"I don't know!" Spencer replied. Carly rolled her eyes and turned back to Sam and Freddie.

"Sorry I better go. You two have fun." She said with a huge smile on her face and ran up the stairs.

"Well she took that well." Freddie said making his way over to the kitchen.

"You sound surprised." Sam followed him.

"Well yeah. I mean she's our best friend and she's witnessed first hand how bad our relationship was before." He explained.

"I wouldn't say it was bad..."

"Sam," Freddie walked closer to her and met his eyes with hers. "We were a wreck." He joked.

"We were weren't we?" She admitted. They both laughed. 'It always felt so right with both of us together' Sam thought. "Oh, that reminds me. I got you a present." She grabbed her backpack from off the ground and started digging through it.

"Why did you get me a present? My birthday's not for another few months." He walks closer.

"I know that. I just saw this and thought you might like it."

"You didn't have to get me a present." Sam rolled her eyes at Freddie's stubbornness.

"Oh, come down. It barley cost anything," She finally pulls out a small box with green wrapping paper out of her backpack. "Now take my gift and appriciate it." She demands handing him the gift. He cautiously takes the box not taking his eyes off Sam who motions for him to open it up. He held the box tightly in his hands thinking how thoughtful Sam was for giving him this, whatever it was. He slowly unwrapped the neat paper and opened the box.

"A plant." He states taking out a mistletoe and holding it out to examine.

"It's a mistletoe." Sam jumps in front of him in excitement.

"Why?" Freddie asks.

"Well, I was at the mall and came across this creepy store, in the window was this one mistletoe." She pointed to his hand that was still in the air holding the plant. "When I saw it, I thought of you."

"Why me?" He kept questioning her.

"You don't know?" Sam rolled her eyes at him. "What a nub." She teased.

"Hey!" He sarcastically said.

"Do you not remember Christmas Eve? It wasn't that long ago." She exclaims.

"Oh! You mean our almost kiss under the mistletoe?" Freddie shook his head finally understanding her.

"Yep." Sam answered.

"So you just got this for me to remember it?"

"Well when I saw this I thought that maybe, we could try that kiss again." She explains.

"Okay I think I get it now." Freddie finally catches up and holds the mistletoe right above both of their heads. Sam smiles at his realization to kiss her. They both lean in and touch each others lips lightly. As they pull apart Freddie asks, "What about our almost New Year's kiss?"

"Well, it's not really New Year's anymore." She said.

"Does that mean we have to wait like a whole year to kiss again?" He sarcastically asks.

"Of course not, nub. We can kiss whenever we want to." She gave him a smirk.

"Like now?"

* * *

***I would love to hear what you thought of this so please review, if you do you might save a bunny in need (results may vary)**

**Hey! I hope you liked this story!**

**This is the last chapter :(**

I got a lot of feedback last chapter and I wasn't going to make another chapter but then I decided I should! :)

So please if you liked this story check my others stories out too!

And anyone following **Sing Out Loud**- I haven't updated in forever because I haven't gotten a lot of feedback, but I have started the next chapter and I hopefully will be able to update in the next few days!

I love reading other stories so please if you have any suggestions tell me :)

Thanks to the GREAT reviewers!

**OhSoIris**- A bunny really appreciates your review ;)

**PurpleSeddier**

**Kpfan72491**

**ccQTccQT**


End file.
